Cara'ch
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Set 18 years in the future, Sarah and Jareth's son, Seth has become the Goblin King. But he has fallen in love with a mortal too. I know the summary sucks but it's a better idea than it sounds. Rated for later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cara'ch**_

_Hey guys! I know that most of my stories are about 'Twilight' but this time I decided to try doing a 'Labyrinth' one._

_So here's the basic story:_

_Sarah wished herself away and ended up marrying Jareth. They had a son who became the Goblin King after Jareth became the High King but what would happen if he fell in love with a mortal just like his father?_

_I don't own 'Labyrinth' or any of the characters from it but all original characters __**are**__ mine._

_Enjoy! __J_

_As Sarah walked down the aisle to meet her love, tears of joy filled her eyes. She couldn't believe that it had taken so long for them to reach this event. Her long white silk dress made a soft rustling noise as she moved._

_When she reached him he squeezed her hand gently; his mismatched eyes never left hers and she could see several emotions deep within them. There was love, joy but most of all exultation and pride._

"_I love you Sarah." He whispered softly._

"_I love you too Jareth." She smiled in reply._

_They had a son six months later whom they called Seth along with a daughter called Caoimhe. Seth like his mother he had brown hair (only a couple of shades lighter) and he blue eyes like his father's right one while Caoimhe had very dark hair which was almost black with one green eye and one brown eye. When Seth turned 17, Jarath's father who was the High King died, making Jareth the next High King._

_The Goblin Throne was passed onto Seth and Jareth, Sarah and Caoimhe__ (who was born when Seth was 5) travelled to Y Palasau Crisial (The Crystal Palace), the home of the High King and Queen of the Underground. Seth also took over the ruler-ship of the Labyrinth._

_**Seth**_

I woke with a start from my sleep to a loud banging on the door.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I snarled loudly, I've never liked being woken up, even as a small child.

"Yer majesty, yer parents are in the throne room. They arsked fer ye personally." Hoggle's voice called through the door.

I sighed and began getting dressed. My parents had been worried about me for years, they'd kept hinting that I should be looking for a Goblin Queen and had even gone so far as to try to set me up with a young up-and-coming Fae heiress. I was only 18 for crying out loud!

Like my father he favoured very tight breeches, poets' shirts, leather waistcoats and leather riding boots. My hair is slightly messy too but like my mother's it was rather ordered.

By the time I'd managed to get myself ready and transport myself to the throne room, my father was pacing.

"What took you so long?" My father, Jareth, asked.

"Sorry father, I've only just woken up." I replied, grinning cheekily.

Shaking her head my mother, Sarah, made her way over to me and gave me a hug.

"You're worse than your father!" She sighed.

"That's enough Sarah!" Father said suddenly, looking slightly embarrassed. I began to laugh as my sister, Caoimhe, made her way over to me to give me a hug too. Like me she's tall but she inherited father's blonde hair and mother's green eyes. She is a lot calmer than me too, which makes her perfect to be the next in line for the High throne.

Our little family reunion was going swimmingly when I felt a familiar tugging sensation in the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry, mother, father, Caoimhe. Someone's wished a child away." I said apologetically as I stood. They must have understood as they nodded and got a passing goblin to show them to their rooms. After watching them leave I transported myself to the child that had been wished away.

She was with _her_. I didn't know _her_ name, I'd only been watching her for a couple of months but in that short time she had me captivated. The way her short black hair moved in the wind was mesmerising. The way her sapphire blue eyes flashed in anger whenever one of those idiotic mortal _**boys**_ wouldn't leave her alone. From the moment I'd seen her I'd known that I was in love with her.

When I entered the room she recoiled from me in horror and surprise.

"Who are you? Where's Nia?" She demanded in her soft and lilting Welsh tones.

"_**I**_ am the Goblin King, and 'Nia' is in my castle, the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Now, _Cariad_, why don't you tell me your name and maybe I'll give you the chance to win her back." I smirked, pointing out of her balcony towards the Castle and the Labyrinth rather than her garden in Llanddeiniolen in North Wales. I thought that it was perfect! Soon she'd be in _**my**_ world and there was no way she could beat my Labyrinth. Well, maybe a small chance but it was highly unlikely.

"I'm Iola Avalon. And what do you mean win her back? Give her back to me _**now**_!" She yelled, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Ah, _Cariad_, I can't do that. But _**if**_ you can beat my Labyrinth in 13 hours then she will return." I said smoothly, I left out the part where I would do all in my power to keep her with me, even if she did win her sister back.

"Fine." She snapped, marching out the balcony and towards the Labyrinth.

She categorically ignored me and just carried on stomping away. I allowed myself to look at her properly and take in her appearance. She'd dyed her hair cherry red, the exact same shade as Eirianwen Frith (a Dragon lady and one of mother's friends), and cut it very short and spiky in a messy style that was like a shorter version of father's; it really suited her pale skin and elfin face. She was wearing an old pair of ripped jeans, a red t-shirt for something called 'Richmond Live 2008', a pair of red and black striped fingerless gloves and a pair of black sneakers that I think are called 'converses'. She teamed these with black leather wristbands, silver rings, red cobweb earrings, a silver piercing on her right eyebrow, a gothic ivy cross and a silver dragon pendant. She was tall, almost as tall as me and I'm about 6'1", she was close to 5'8" verging on 5'9". She was slender but not too thin with womanly curves.

I transported myself back to the castle where my mother stood waiting for me in the throne room.

"There's a runner isn't there?" She asked softly. I nodded, not trusting myself to answer.

"Let me guess, you're in love with her." She said gently. I looked at her astonished.

"How…?" I asked.

"What sort of mother would I be if I couldn't tell if my children are in love." She smiled. I then proceeded to tell her all about Iola. I revelled in knowing her name, it suited her down to a t.

"I don't know how I was able to be in the same room as her earlier." I confessed. Her voice was like music, so soft and gentle. She had a beautiful singing voice too, I'd heard her singing to her little sister often and it had brought tears to my eyes. I'd gotten so obsessed by her that I'd ended up watching her everyday in my owl form. Like father I can turn into an owl but while he turns into a barn owl I turn into a tufted owl. The one thing I didn't tell mother was how Iola's scent very nearly unmanned me and almost caused me to act in a very ungentle-manlike manner and not at all like the king I am.

"If you want my advice, get her to follow you to the Escher room and then tell her the truth. She'll appreciate it." She said finally. I nodded, I didn't know whether she would solve the Labyrinth but mother seemed to think that she might.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cara'ch_

_**Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been having to tidy my room and I've had to wait until my parents are out to write this.**_

_**So a big thanks to the 'Keep smiling' person ( I have no idea who they are, but they keep saying 'Keep smiling') for reviewing and reading the stories, I'm glad you like them.**_

_**Just so you know I am**__ aware that an old story of mine that I abandoned has a character called 'Iola Avalon' but I just love the way it sounds. At various points in this story I'm going to have characters speaking Welsh so if you don't understand it then let me know._

_I don't own 'Labyrinth' or any of the characters from it but all original characters __**are**__ mine. I do realise that I've quoted 'Labyrinth' a __**lot**__ here._

_**Iola**_

"Stupid Goblin King, shouldn't even exist!" I ranted under my breath as I stomped towards the entrance to the Labyrinth. I wondered how I'd gotten myself into this mess and I let my mind wander back.

_Earlier that night I'd been sat quite happily reading in my room when Elen, my step-mother, knocked on my door._

"_Iola, would you mind babysitting Nia for your father and I?" She asked softly, she was always careful with how she spoke to me, especially since my mother, Manon, had vanished. I have to admit that as much as I'd resented Elen when she'd married my father, Glyn, she'd grown on me and I adored her._

"_Of course." I'd smiled. By the time they'd left I was sat next to Nia's cot reading as she slept, she was only 2 and had beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes. I loved her to pieces; well, mostly, at first I'd hated her! But the moment she'd spoken her first word I realised that it was silly for me to hate her._

_She'd started crying not long after our parents had left._

"_What's up Nia? Would you like a story?" I smiled gently._

"_STORWY!!!!!!!!" She yelled._

"_Ok, __**Once upon a time there lived a young girl. She wasn't particularly pretty but she had the most beautiful little sister in the whole world…**__" I began._

"_No! Not 'at storwy 'Ola! Gob'in storwy!" She interrupted._

"_Oh, alright." I sighed, I had no idea why she liked it so much, she'd never even heard the end of it, generally she'd fall asleep before the baby even got taken._

"_**Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had be particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!**_

_**"Say the right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free!" But the girl knew, that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin! And so the girl suffered in silence. Until one day, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it…**_" _It was generally at this point that she fell asleep but for once she was wide awake so I carried on._

" "_**I wish the Goblins would take you away right now!" She**__…" I was interrupted as the lights flickered and went off._

Now I realised that the moment I'd reached that point in the story she'd been taken.

"How was I supposed to know that telling her that stupid story would mean she'd kidnapped by some crazy spandex wearing King?!" I growled. By this time I'd reached a horrible stagnant pool where a small dwarf was peeing into it.

"OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THE ENVIRONMENT?!?!?!?!?!" I shrieked at him. He jumped about two feet in the air before putting everything away and turning to face me.

"Who're you?" He grumbled.

"I'm Iola." I growled, I get very angry when people start ruining their environment.

"That's what I thought." He sighed, picking up a little sprayer. He then started spraying tiny flying things which I soon realised were fairies.

"You horrible little thing!" I gasped.

"No I'm not, I'm Hoggle!" He said indignantly.

"Well _**Hoggle**_ killing those fairies could have a serious environmental effect!" I growled.

"But they're annoying and they bite!" He whined.

"YOU'RE KILLING OFF FAIRIES BECAUSE THEY ANNOY YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I shrieked again. All of a sudden a nearby bush burst into flames.

"What the HELL?!" I gasped.

"It's never done that before." Hoggle gaped. He quickly regained his composure and put the fire out by peeing on it. Seems his filthy habits finally had a use.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" I gulped when the fire was out, this place was starting to freak me out.

"You gets in _**there**_." He said, pointing at a door that had suddenly appeared. It creaked open to reveal two long corridors. I turned around to look at Hoggle.

"Which way would you go?" I asked. He limped over towards me.

"I wouldn't go either way." He grinned.

"But if you had to." I insisted.

"Well, then I'd go left." He said after a few moments of deliberation.

"Thank you Hoggle." I smiled, I finally had some idea of which way to go.

"You're really going in then?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, I have to. I need to save my sister. Thank you _cyfaill_ _bach_." I said before setting off.

I must have run for several miles without any turns.

"Argh!!!! Stupid thing! I shrieked, kicking the walls as I ranted and ran along. Suddenly my foot met thin air and I fell flat on my face.

"What the fuck?!" I gasped as I picked myself up and dusted myself down; I was covered in glitter, just like everything else here. But the glitter just wouldn't come off. In the end I gave up and just started to carry on figuring the Labyrinth out.

So as to avoid getting lost I began marking which way I'd been going with my black eyeliner. I _**always**_ had my eyeliner with me. I never went anywhere without it, or my red lipstick. As I found myself at yet another dead end I sighed in frustration.

"Let's try another way." I muttered. I walked back and looked down at my mark. It had moved! Silently I crept to a different stone and made another mark before standing quietly to one side. The entire stone lifted up and a little creature began to move it around. Suddenly I jumped out and on top of the stone.

"HA!" I yelled as a squished whatever it was underneath me.

"Let that be a lesson to you to not change people's marks!" I snapped before looking around.

Where there had simply been a dead end before there was now two doors with four little heads poking out from behind two shields, two right-side up and two upside down.

"Is this place changing?" I asked softly.

"Yes." The upside down head behind the blue shield smirked.

"What do I do?" I sighed, just when things seemed to be alright, everything changed again.

"Well, the only way out of here is to try one of these doors!" The other upside down head said.

"One of them leads to the castle at the end of the labyrinth, and the other one leads to…" The blue one said again.

"Ba-baba-BOOM!" The red one giggled.

"Certain DEATH!" The blue one finished. All four of the heads went "Ooooooooooooohhhhh!", much to my annoyance.

"So which is which?" I asked, feeling slightly exasperated.

"We can't tell you." The red one said suddenly.

"Why not?" I was getting really angry by this time.

"Because we don't know; but they do." The blue one answered, looking up at the right-side up heads.

"Ok, I'll ask them." I sighed.

"You can only ask one of us. It's in the rules." The red right-side up head said quickly.

"And one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies. That's another rule. He always lies." The blue one grinned.

"I don't I tell the truth!" The red one said indignantly.

"I'll stop you there because I can tell that this will go on for a while." I interrupted.

"Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?" I asked the red guard.

"Um…yes…" It replied after a few moments.

"Then this door leads to certain death while the other leads to the castle." I grinned.

"But how do you know? He could be telling the truth." It asked, trying to confuse me.

"But then you wouldn't be so if you said that he would tell me that this door leads to the castle then I know it's the other one. And if you're telling the truth then he would be lying so if he told me that this one leads to the castle then I know it's the other one." I smirked smugly.

"Is that right?" It asked the blue guard.

"I have no idea, I've never really understood it." The blue one answered honestly.

"It's right! It's a piece of cake!" I grinned as I walked through the blue door. Suddenly the ground swallowed me up and I fell down into a hole.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cara'ch_

_**Hey guys. Here's the next instalment. Earlier I had a review that stated that and I quote here "**_**It's kinda gross that Seth has fallen for a girl JUST like his mother. X**_**". Iola is not exactly like Sarah, I will grant you that there are similarities but for one Iola is a major Goth, I haven't described her makeup yet because there's going to be a reflection from Seth about Iola. Also Iola is actually Welsh and she will**__ be speaking more Welsh later on, especially when she gets to the Bog of Eternal Stench._

_I don't own 'Labyrinth' or any of the characters from it but all original characters __**are**__ mine. I may quote 'Labyrinth' here, I'll have to see how it pans out. An I __**will**__ have loads of Welsh proverbs here._

"_Is that right?" It asked the blue guard._

"_I have no idea, I've never really understood it." The blue one answered honestly._

"_It's right! It's a piece of cake!" I grinned as I walked through the blue door. Suddenly the ground swallowed me up and I fell down into a hole._

I refused to scream as I fell down the hole, but suddenly things from the wall started grabbing me and slowed my fall. Of course they _**were**_ also attempting to feel me up. As I looked closer at them I realised that they were hands.

"Listen you pervy hands! If you don't stop trying to feel me up then I'm gonna rip you out the wall, got it?" I snarled. They immediately stopped feeling me up. Instead a load of them made a face.

"Which way do you want to go?" It asked.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Up or down?" Another face made from hands clarified.

"Umm…whichever way is quickest to get to the castle." I said slowly, not sure what was going to happen.

"She chose down!" A third face said in a sing-song voice.

"Down?" Another one giggled. Then they started passing me down until I got to the bottom and I was unceremoniously dumped into a dark hole , after which the hands pulled a grate over the hole.

"Oof!" I said as I landed. Suddenly a light was struck and I could see around where I was.

"Oh great! I'm in an oubliette!" I grumbled.

"You know what one is?" Came Hoggle's voice.

"Of course, the name comes from the French 'to forget'. We have them in my world too. What are you doing here?" I was still grumbling.

"I knew you'd get into trouble as soon as I met you." He said, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"Well I may be in trouble now but 'Adversity brings knowledge, and knowledge wisdom.' So I'll get out eventually." I smirked.

"I don't know about that but I've come to give you a hand. I know a shortcut out of the whole Labyrinth." He smirked back.

"And would this shortcut happen to be back at the beginning?" I asked, my right eyebrow arched.

"Wha…how did you know that?" He gasped.

"Just a hunch. The Goblin King would never let you come and help unless it was a trick." I sighed. Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Listen, if you'll take me as far through the Labyrinth as you can then I'll give you this." I said, pulling out a small silver necklace of mine. It had small pieces of rose quartz, turquoise and topaz all over it.

"I'm not going to promise anything but I'll see what I can do." He said eventually.

He walked over to a small bundle of rags and kicked them to one side. Underneath them was a small door which he lifted up and put against the wall. He opened it and out fell a load of brooms and a mop.

"Oops." He said, closing it and opening it the other way. Outside the door there was a long stone corridor that had large stone heads all over the place.

"GO BACK!" The first one boomed as we walked past.

"DON'T GO ON!" The second one said, in the same booming voice.

"THIS IS NOT THE WAY!" The third one was very dramatic when he boomed his warning.

"DO NOT CONTINUE FOR THE…" The fourth began but I interrupted it.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped.

"Oh please, I haven't said it in _**such**_ a long time!" It whined, it's normal voice fairly quiet and just a little bit northern.

"Oh fine. Just don't expect me to pay any attention." I sighed.

"Of course not!" It said happily before clearing its throat.

"FOR THE PATH YOU TAKE WILL LEAD TO CERTAIN DESTRUCTION!" It boomed finally.

"Thank you very much." It said but I wasn't listening because at that point a small crystal rolled past Hoggle and I before stopping at a beggar.

"Well, what have we here?" The beggar asked.

"Umm…nothing." Hoggle mumbled.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing…tra la la!" He said as he removed his disguise to reveal the Goblin King.

"Hogface…" He asked.

"Hoggle." I corrected. Hoggle gave me a small smile.

"Are you helping this girl?" He asked.

"Um…no?" Hoggle didn't sound sure.

"Because if you were I'd have to suspend you over the Bog of Eternal Stench!" He snapped at poor Hoggle. This made me see red and I pushed the Goblin King back roughly.

"Hey! Listen! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you big bully!" I yelled. Suddenly the beggar costume burst into flames. The Goblin King threw it to the floor an conjured a crystal which turned into a load of water to put the fire out.

"That seems to happen a lot around you." Hoggle commented dryly. The Goblin King looked at me with slightly surprised eyes. Then he seemed to do a small double take before vanishing.

"Hmm… He's never done that before. Come on then." Hoggle said cheerfully as he lead me out.

_**Seth**_

When Iola had put her hands on me to push me back I felt my heart begin to speed up rapidly. It was a miracle that she never noticed. But when the beggar costume I'd used burst into flames when she was yelling at me I got the fright of my life.

"That seems to happen a lot around you." Hoggle said dryly to her. Those words put me in mind of a young dragon who's just learning to control their powers. I looked at her surprised. As I looked into her blue eyes (which were, as usual ringed in black with a small amount of red above the top black line) I noticed something that wasn't normal. Her iris had spread so that it covered the white of her eye and the pupil had become a black slit. She had the eyes of a Dragon! (**Picture on profile**) I realised that at that moment I needed to talk to Eirianwen Frith.

_**Iola**_

Hoggle lead me to a collapsed part of the wall and stopped.

"It's still here." He sighed nostalgically.

"What's still here?" I asked softly.

"When my best friend, Sarah, ran the Labyrinth we ended up getting chased by the Cleaners down here and we managed to get this section of the wall collapsed to escape them." He explained, tears starting to well up in his eyes. I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and wordlessly handed it to Hoggle who mopped up his tears.

"Keep it, I have more at home." I smiled as he tried to hand it back to me.

We climbed up the ladder that was there, avoiding the missing rungs, and exited from a sort of vase in a hedge maze. Before we could say anything an old man with a chicken for a hat walked over to a stone chair and sat in it.

"Excuse me!" I called as I strode over to him, he looked up.

"A young girl! And who's this?" He asked as he focused on Hoggle and I.

"My friend. Listen, we need to get through the Labyrinth. Can you help?" I asked.

"He travels fastest who travels alone." The old man said, looking pointedly at Hoggle.

"But 'Three things it is best to avoid: a strange dog, a flood, and a man who thinks he is wise.'" I snorted at the 'wise-man'.

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box." The chicken said as Hoggle and I turned to leave.

"Fine." I said, dropping a small gold and amethyst brooch (**Picture on profile**) into the box. I'd always hated that thing but for some reason tad insisted that I kept it on me. After I'd taken it off, for some reason I felt stronger. We started to walk away.

"Why did you say that I'm your friend?" Hoggle asked suddenly.

"Because you are, you're the only one who's actually being nice to me." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Suddenly there was a roaring of pain. I kept my hand on Hoggle and dragged him towards the sound. There was a red shaggy creature tied upside down and being tortured by little goblins with small bald moles with big teeth.

"Ludo!" Hoggle gasped.

"You know him?" I asked, turning to look at Hoggle.

"He helped Sarah too." He said simple. I was curious about why Sarah made Hoggle so sad but I could sense that he didn't want to talk about it. I spotted a rock on the ground and picked it up.

"I hope I actually hit my target." I whispered. Normally I can't throw for toffee, and normally it doesn't really matter. But now I had to help someone by throwing something. Luck was on my side and I hit one of the goblins, knocking him out. The otherrs stopped what they were doing and picked up their fallen comrade before running off with him and his little bald mole thing. I ran over to Ludo with Hoggle.

"Hoggle!" Ludo said.

"That's right, Iola and I are going to help you." He replied as I undid the rope. Unfortunately Ludo dropped and landed on Hoggle. He did get off quite quickly.

"Ola fwend?" Ludo asked.

"That's right. I smiled.

_**Seth**_

I finally found Eirianwen Frith. She was sat with my mother having tea.

"Hello Seth, how's the runner doing?" Mother asked, smiling.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to Eirian about her." I replied.

"What's up?" Eirianwen asked.

"Did you know that the runner this time is as least half Dragon?" I sighed.

"What?" Both mother and Eirianween gasped.

"Yes, she has Dragon eyes and apparently things keep setting on fire when she gets annoyed." I explained.

"What does she look like?" Eirian asked. I quickly conjured up a crystal and showed her Iola.

"Fy merch!" She gasped.

"What?" I asked, not sure I'd understood her.

"That's my daughter!" She said slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cara'ch**_

_Hey, so I'm not sure if this is going to be up the same day as chapter 3. I hope you're all enjoying this story, I'm certainly enjoying writing it. __J_

_I don't own 'Labyrinth' or any of the characters from it but all original characters __**are**__ mine. I may quote 'Labyrinth' here, I'll have to see how it pans out. An I __**will**__ have loads of Welsh proverbs here. This is the chapter where there will be a __**lot**__ of Welsh so at the end I'll put a translation for you._

"_That's my daughter!" She said slowly._

_**Iola**_

We walked down a small path and saw two doors with gargoyle-like knockers.

"Which of these should we pick then?" I asked Hoggle and Ludo.

"Sawah right!" Ludo said.

"Sarah went right?" I asked. Ludo nodded.

"Ok then, I'll do what Sarah did." I grinned. I boldly walked up to the knockers and grasped the handle of the one with the ring in its mouth before rapping quickly on the door.

"Thanks." I grinned at the astounded knockers. And Ludo and Hoggle followed me through.

I looked around and saw that I was in a dark and spooky forest.

"Ludo scared!" Ludo almost whimpered.

"Don't worry Ludo, you don't need to be scared." I smiled reassuringly. I turned around and carried on walking.

"See? Ludo?" I turned around after a few minutes to see if Ludo was ok but he'd vanished. Hoggle was stood next to me and looked just as surprised as I did.

"Where'd 'e go?!" Hoggle gaped.

"I have no idea." I said, my mouth open in surprise.

"Maybe he got lost." I said, unsure of what to do.

"If 'e got lost then 'e would be yellin' fer us." Hoggle pointed out.

"I think it were one of the traps. Maybe the one 'e fell in when 'e were 'ere with Sarah. I'm sure 'e'll turn up." Hoggle said, patting my arm.

We carried on walking when suddenly short furry things that had pointed muzzles and ears with red, orange and yellow fur jumped out at us and started singing:

"_When the sun goes down (--when the sun goes down--) And the bats are back to bed (--and the bats are back--) The brothers come 'round (--the brothers come 'round--) I get out of my dirty bed (--my dirty bed--) I shake my pretty little head (--I shake my pretty little head--) Tap my pretty little feet (--tap my pretty little feet--) Feeling brighter than sunlight (--oh--) Louder than thunder (--oh--) Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (--oh--) Don't got no problems (--no problems--) Ain't got no suitcase (--no suitcase--) Ain't got no clothes to worry about (--no clothes to worry about--) Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up. I just throw in my hand (--throw in my hand--) With the chilliest bunch in the land (--in the land--) They don't look much (--oh--) They sure chilly chilly (--oh--) They positively glow glow, huh (--oh--) Chilly down with the fire gang Think small with the fire gang (--It's the only way--) Bad hep with the fire gang (--a smile a day keeps the doctor away--) When your thing gets wild Chilly down Chilly down with the fire gang (--Hey, I'm a wild child--) Act tall with the fire gang (--whoo, walk tall--) Good times, bad food (--yeah--) When your thing gets wild Chilly down, chilly down Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rollin', funky strollin', ball playin' Hip swayin', trouble makin', booty shakin', tripping, passing, jumping Bouncing, drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing, shoutin', screamin' Double dealin', rockin', rollin', and a reelin' With the mackin' sex appealin'. Can you dig our groovy feelin'? So when things get too tough (--get too tough--) And your chin is dragging on the ground (--dragging on the ground--) And even down looks up (--down looks up--) Bad luck heh heh, We can show you a good time (--show you a good time--) And we don't charge nothin' (--nothin' at all--) Just strut your nasty stuff, Wiggle in the middle yeh Get the town talkin', fire gang Chilly down with the fire gang (--think small--) Think small with the fire gang Bad hep with the fire gang (--hey, listen up--) When your thing gets wild Chilly down Chilly down with the fire gang (--hey, shake your pretty little head--) Think small with the fire gang (--tap your pretty little feet--) Good times, bad food (--come on, come on--) When your thing gets wild Chilly down Chilly down with the fire gang (--wooh--) Think small with the fire gang Bad hep with the fire gang_"

At the end of the song they began trying to remove my head like they'd removed their own during the song.

"Hey! Hey! Her head don't come off!" One of them said.

"Of course it doesn't!" I said, pushing my way out of the group while trying to help Hoggle.

"Hey, lady! Where are you going with a head like that?" Another one said.

"Hey, man! I know what we can do! Take off her head! Ha-ha!" A third one grinned.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I screamed. As I did so the small fire that the first thing had started exploded and grew even higher. The things took one look at me and ran away. I looked at Hoggle and Hoggle looked at me.

"Whoa! Iola, your eyes! They're like a Dragon's!" He gasped.

_**Seth**_

"She's your daughter?!" I gasped.

"Yes, I had to leave Iola and her father when she was four because my mother needed me to inherit her lands." Eirian explained. Mother was strangely quiet.

"After eight years they assumed that I was dead and Glyn was allowed to marry again." Eirian finished quietly. In that moment I could tell that she had never gotten over Iola's father.

"This certainly makes things interesting Eirian." Mother said finally. I looked at her.

"I told Eirian about how you've fallen in love with this runner." She explained.

"I have to say that I don't think I could find anyone who'll care for my daughter more." Eirian smiled. I took that as a sign that I was allowed to pursue her.

"Thank you." I smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

_**Iola**_

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your eyes, they're all blue with a black slit instead of normal." Hoggle stuttered. I could tell he was scared. I pulled out my compact mirror from my pocket and took a look.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I gasped, never mind Hoggle, _**I**_ was scared by my eyes!

It took Hoggle awhile to calm me down but eventually he managed an we carried on. At a wall there was a rope hanging down.

"I'm guessing that you and Sarah used this too." I said softly when I saw that Hoggle's eyes were shining with tears again. Again he just nodded.

"Well, come on then." I said briskly before climbing up. When we were at the top I noticed that we were on a long sort of parapet. It was all sort of dilapidated really. We wandered along it for a bit until suddenly we fell through a hole and down a sort of slide. We caught ourselves on a ledge above a, well, bog.

"'n waedlyd Annwfn! Beth ydy a arogla?" I gasped.

"Huh?" Hoggle asked.

"What's that smell? A s 'r 'n waethaf beth Ca bob amser arogledig!" I said, tryin very hard not to breathe.

"The Bog of Eternal Stench!" He replied. We shimmied along the ledge until we came to a bit where it had crumbled away. Only I didn't see it in time and I kinda fell down.

"EEP!" I screamed as I fell. Luckily I landed on Ludo.

"Ludo!" I yelled, jumping up to hug him. He looked at me for a few moments.

"Ola, Dwagon?" He asked. I looked at my eyes, they were still the same.

"Yeah, I guess so Ludo." I smiled. By this time Hoggle had joined us.

"Let's get going!" he said, running towards a collapsed bridge.

"HA HA!" A small fox like creature jumped out in front of Hoggle.

"Sir Hoggle! Sir Ludo! And who is the Dragon-lady accompanying you?" I said, lowering its staff.

"Sir Didymus, this is Iola, she needs your help too." Hoggle explained quickly.

"Please, noble sir. May I cross?" I asked.

"Of course my lady." Sir Didymus said as he bowed. I walked over to where the bridge used to be and saw that there were now stepping stones. Quickly I ran across them, followed by Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus on an Old English Sheepdog he called 'Ambrosias'.

For the next several hours we walked through a forest and eventually came to a junkyard. Carefully avoiding the creatures that inhabited it, we finally reached the gates of the Goblin City. We crept quietly in and hid from the giant door-keeper. Finally we wandered through the silent Goblin City.

"Piece of…" Hoggle started to say.

"Shhhh!" I pressed my hand over his mouth.

"I have a feeling that whenever you say that something bad happens. It's best to not bother." I whispered. We crept up to the castle and opened the doors. When we made our way to the throne room I saw that there was nobody there.

"He'll be up those stairs!" Hoggle said and pointed to a small set of winding stairs.

"Right." I nodded, running up them and leaving the others behind.

When I got to the top I was in a room that looked like that Escher painting, the one that has stairs running all over the place. Stood there was the Goblin King.

"Where's my sister?" I demanded, not seeing her around.

"She's safe. I've sent her back home. You completed the Labyrinth the moment you entered the castle. And in eight hours and thirty-two minutes, in a record time I must admit." He said softly, coming towards me.

"Then why am I still here?" I asked, almost entranced by him. I hadn't noticed the way his sapphire eyes shined brightly or how his chestnut hair that was longer than was fashionable among mortals was slightly wild but suited him perfectly.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." He said, his voice soft and gentle but at the same time strong and regal. He carried on walking towards me until he was right in front of me.

"Iola, since the moment I first saw you I have loved you. And I am asking, no, begging you to agree to stay with me and be my queen." He whispered. I looked into his face and saw hope and love shining in his eyes.

"I…" I started.

"I understand if you can't because of what I've put you through…" He mumbled but I put my right hand to his lips. I noticed that my skin was paler than before (and it was pretty pale!) but I didn't dwell on that.

"I want to stay but Nia is only two and can't be left on her own." I explained.

"If you wanted then I could enchant one of my goblins to look like you until your father and stepmother return." He said softly. I thought about it for all of thirty seconds before nodding. A warm and happy smile crossed his face an he bent his head towards me.

As he pressed his lips to mine I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. His kiss started off soft and gentle but quickly became more demanding. He licked my bottom lip and then nipped it lightly, causing me to gasp. He slipped his tongue through my lips to explore my mouth.

_**Welsh Translations:**_

_'n waedlyd Annwfn! Beth ydy a arogla? - _Bloody Hell! What is that smell?

_A s 'r 'n waethaf beth Ca bob amser arogledig! - _It's the worst thing I've ever smelled!


End file.
